peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Zhe Tian
Lin Zhe Tian (Chinese: 林遮天; Pinyin: Lín zhē tiān) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably he is the prince of the Snow Clan and son of Lin Feng and Meng Qing. History Adolescence Lin Zhe Tian was born in the Snow Clan of the marriage between Lin Feng and Meng Qing. Due to his mother being kidnapped by the Snow Clan, he didn't meet his father and would only get to see his mother sporadically. However every time they would reunite, Meng Qing would regale him of stories of his father. After seeing Lin Zhe Tian's potential, he became the student of a saint of the Snow Clan and was quickly considered to be a future pillar of the Snow Clan. Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds As Lin Zhe Tian grew up, the Snow Clan wanted him to experience different things, one of which was the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, which he attended with Xue Ao, Lin Zhe Tian watched the entire competition without once indicating whether or not he knew of his father's participation or identity, something which the Snow Clan hadn't realized themselves. 20 Year Agreement With Lin Feng having arrived at the Snow Clan for the Agreement with the Snow Clan and having successfully passed the trial, Lin Zhe Tian was given a choice as to what he wanted to do. He chose to the leave the Snow Clan with his parents, though not before expressing gratitude to the Snow Fox Clan of the Snow Clan. Watching a Saint Create Weapons After Lin Feng had realized that the various shrines that were after him would use his sons to try and lure him into a trap, he sent them traveling. While traveling, Lin Zhe Tian made friends with some saints and they decided they would go to the watch Weapon Master Bing create his new weapon. However upon getting there, it was revealed to the ruse by members of the Empty Space Shrine who had figured out that Daimon was really Lin Feng. This led Lin Feng to intervening and eventually Tian Ruo Jian to get involved too. Though they managed to temporarily ensure Lin Zhe Tian's safety, he was eventually kidnapped and taken to Tian Yan City to await Lin Feng. Quotes * I only listen to you. I don’t listen to them. My family name is Lin. My father’s name is Lin Feng. I’m Lin Zhe Tian, I’m not Xue Zhe Tian. My father chose my name. Someday, I’ll become a terrifying cultivator, and I’ll take mommy away. * Grandma, when I was a baby, I already knew that my mom had grown up outside and that you had kidnapped her to take her back. Initially, you wanted my mom to get married with Uncle Jing Xiao, you don’t like her. You made her suffer, you made her live away from the man she loves, my father. Twenty years ago, you also tried to kill my father. I know those things2288. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Snow Clan Category:Snow Fox Clan